Cloaked Samurai's Return
by DeathofHell
Summary: Direct sequel to Cloaked Samurai. Chapter 5 up, the event is here. If anyone would like to help right the next sequel let me know.
1. Su misses him

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Return. Chapter 1: Su misses him  
  
I claim ownership over Death, and Life (who will appear later).  
  
This first chapter will be short, just because it is maily about Su, so enjoy.  
  
Su woke up in Death's room still wondering when he will come back. It had been eight months since Motoko's death, but he still hasn't returned. She went down stairs and had breakfast with everyone else. Mutsumi, Shinobu, Naru, Keitaro, Kitsune, and Amalla were all waiting for her to start.  
  
After breakfast, there was a blonde haired girl in the visitor's room. When Keitaro walked up to her to say hi, she stood up and looked into his eyes and said "Yep, it's you all right" said the blonde girl. "Huh? what are you talking about?" asked Keitaro. "Are you Keitaro Urashima?" asked the blonde haired girl. "Yes I am, and you are" said Keitaro. "My name is Life Aggressor, I believe you know my brother Death" said Life. "Yes, I do know Death, he lived before he disappeared" said Keitaro. "I have a letter from him for a Koalla Su" said Life. "That's me" said Koalla. She walked over to Life and got the letter. Before she could say thank you, Life had already disappeared. Su opened the letter and read it silently.  
  
Dear Su,  
  
It has been a tough time by myself, and I will be coming back on April 1.  
Love, Death.  
  
Su jumped and said "Death's coming back on the first of April, yay!" 


	2. Death's return

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Return. Chapter 2: Death's Return.  
  
I claim ownership of Death, and Xee Wu.  
  
It was April 1st and everyone got up early to wait for Death, but Su was the last one to come downstairs wrapped in a robe. At about eleven a.m. everyone heard the front door open and shut and saw Death walk in. When they saw him they noticed that he was a mess, clothes ripped, hair wasn't platinum it was sandy blonde from dirt, and he looked fatigued. "Hi everyone, I'm back" said Death, and right as soon as he said that he collapsed face first.  
  
He woke up in the Hot springs with Keitaro. "What happened?" asked Death. "You collapsed, so we brought you out here to get cleaned up" said Keitaro. Death noticed that he was in a pair of swimming trunks and then Naru, Shinobu, and Su all came out in swimsuits. Su grabbed a hose and sprayed Death's hair until it was platinum again. He then felt right asleep.  
  
Death woke up in his room and found Su sleeping next to him. He looked at a clock and noticed it was eleven p.m. and noticed there was a tray of food next to him. He ate it and fell back asleep. He woke up the next morning from his door being opened to fast and saw Su with a tray of food and a smile on her face with a banana in her mouth. After eating Death got up and went to his closet, and while forgetting that Su was in the room, he changed clothes in front of her. "Oh, how kinky, getting undressed for me?" asked Su. "Crud, I forgot you were in here" said Death, but it was too lat because he had already finished undressing. Su walked over to him, undressed herself and asked "Want to be lovers?". Death said yes, and jumped into bed, and Su followed.  
  
They didn't come down for six hours, and when they did, Kitsune said "Oh, I know what you two were doing, but don't worry I wont tell" with her fingers crossed behind her back. Death and Su went out to the mall and Death bought her some clothes. They were almost done shopping when Death heard someone say "Death is that you, were have you been?" Death turned around to see his brother Xee Wu. "Oh you know, here and there" replied Death. "Well I got to be going, see ya later" said Xee Wu. "Who was that?" asked Su. "That was my brother Xee Wu, but I thought the French military arrested him for hacking" replied Death.  
  
When they got home Su's sister Amalla immediately attacked Death. "How could you do such a thing to my sister?" asked Amalla. "It wasn't Death's fault, I got him up to it, and besides I'm 18 now I can do what I want to" said Su. "Fine, but I'm watching you Death" said Amalla as she left. 


	3. Announcements

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Return  
  
Chapter 3:Anouncements.  
  
I claim ownership of Death.  
  
Death and Su woke up at about ten in the morning and came downstairs. When they arrived, death saw a strange man and a girl he had never met before. "Good morning Su" said Seta and Sara. "Oh, I don't believe that we have met before, I'm Seta and this is my daughter Sara" said Seta. "I'm Death, Death Aggressor, at your service" said Death. "Hey, Death, that tattoo on your shoulder, I've seen it before at a dig I once did in Germany" said Seta, "You wouldn't to by chance be a member or a descendent of the ancient city of Dracoro would you?" "How did you know about that? My clan has remained secret since the fall of the HRE (HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE)" asked Death. "So you are a member, in that case I will have to give you the Soul Stealer that was found and the site" said Seta. "You un-earthed the Soul Stealer? You will show where" said Death as he opened a portal back to Germany.  
  
Once Seta and Death were at the site, Death looked very confused, "I trained here as a kid with my dad (WHO I HATE, AND IS NOW DEAD) and my sister, but I never knew it was here" said Death. He turned to Seta who now had a large rectangular box in his hands. "It was rusted a dirty and we restored it to it's original shape. Death opened the box and picked up the huge scythe. "This is the scythe, according to legend, that the Grim Reaper himself used the Dark Ages" said Death, "And know I have it. If only I had this before Motoko died, I might have been able to save her" Death opened a portal back to Hinata and jumped in with Seta right behind him.  
  
When he came through the portal, Su walked up to him with the mail. "Hmm, let's see, ok everyone, mail call" said Death. "Naru, it's from your parents and another from Tokyo U. Keitaro, just from Tokyo U. Kitsune, it's from your parents. Su it's from your family. And let's see what is for me, my Tokyo U. results came too. Naru, Keitaro, and Death opened there's up and all of them have been accepted. "Yay, let's have a party for the three college students" said Su. "Also, everyone I have an announcement to make" said Keitaro, he walked over to Naru, got on one knee and said "Naru, will you marry me?" "Yes I will" replied Naru. And at the same time Death walked over to Su and asked her too. "Yes I will Death" said Su. 


	4. Preparations

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Return  
  
Chapter 4: Preparations  
  
I claim ownership of Death, Life, Draco, Xee Wu, Shoa Ran, Grimly, Isame and Angelica  
  
Germany: "Yo, Death sent us some e-mail" said Draco. "It reads: You are all invited to my wedding on August 1, 2004. From Death" read aloud Draco. "Oh, he must be gettin married to the chick he was with at the mall about a week ago" said Xee Wu. Just then a twelve-foot tall muscular guy walks up to Xee Wu. "So, once again you went sneakin around" said Shoa Ran. "Well, I goin, how bout yaw' said Angelica. Everyone said that they were going to come and replied to Death's e-mail.  
  
Japan: "Naru, this dress is too tight" screamed Su. "Well, it fit a three days ago, but I guess you gained some weight" said Naru. "Well how do we look?" asked Kitsune as she, Shinobu and Mutsumi all came out in their bridesmaid's dresses. "You all look great" said Keitaro, as he and Death came in the room wearing their tuxes. Just then, Death ran up to the window, and threw a rock into a bush. "Damn it Death what was that for?" asked Draco. "You know I don't like it when you hide in a bush with your sniper rifle and wait for me" said Death. Just then a portal opened and Xee Wu, Shoa Ran, Life, Grimly, Isame, and Angelica came through.  
  
"All of you came, great!" said Death. "Everyone I would like you to meet Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Mutsumi, and Kitsune, and my fiancé Su" said Death to his family. "This is my sister Angelica, you know Life, my mother Isame, and my brothers Xee Wu, Draco, Shoa Ran, and Grimly" he said to his friends. "Keitaro, do we have any room for my mom and sisters?, my bros' are in my room" said Death. "Yeah we have some empty rooms" said Keitaro. "Ok, the wedding is in five days, so do you think yaw can stay out of trouble" "Yeah" all of Death's bros' said with their fingers crossed.  
  
Five Days Later: "Ok, one hour left dude, you ready?" asked Draco. "Yeah, but did I have to tie my hair back?" asked Death.  
  
That was chapter 4, yes I know I'm leaving ya'll in suspense. I would like to thank FanficzGrl and DJ Lord Isaac Minamoto for their reviews. 


	5. The Wedding

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Return  
  
Chapter 5: The Wedding  
  
I claim ownership of all my characters from the previous chapters.  
  
Church bells were ringing and people started to gather in the church. Then music started to play as Su came down the aisle with Death coming down afterward. "If they is any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece" said the Priest. No one in the chapel said anything. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Death you may kiss your bride" said the Priest. Death and Su walked up to each other and kissed.  
  
At the party, everyone was dancing when Su came up on stage and grabbed the mic "Everyone I have and announce to make" she turns towards Death who was half drunk by Kitsune, "I'm pregnant' said Su. Death immediately spat up all the sake and passed out after saying "Already, but we haven't even had our honeymoon." Su ran up to Death and helped him get up. "Kitsune, you got him drunk, didn't you?" said everyone. "No, not really, but heh, when is Su gonna toss the bouquet?" asked Kitsune. When Su tossed the flowers Kitsune caught them and looked at Draco. "Ohhhh no, don't look at me" said Draco as he saw Kitsune look at him.  
  
After the party, Death and Su ran to their limo, and drive off into the distance. "So Death where are we goin for our honeymoon?" asked Su. "The Bahamas" said Death.  
  
That was chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it, because this chapter ends Cloaked Samurai's Return. Cloaked Samurai's Kid is going to be Part Three of Three in the Death series. 


End file.
